1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to an installation device for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a releasable mounting for a handheld mobile phone.
2. Discussion
Various arrangements and installation devices have been previously used for securing a mobile phone within a motor vehicle. One such arrangement is disclosed by DE 195 39 784 C2. This reference in particular discloses the releasable mounting of a handheld phone and provides a receiving compartment which is guided in a longitudinally movable manner in a housing open toward the front and is intended for a handheld phone retained in a clamping manner by the receiving compartment. The receiving compartment comprises two compartment parts which are arranged one behind the other in the axial direction and are of different lengths, of which the longer compartment part serves for receiving the handheld phone in a suitable manner and can be drawn out of the housing to the full extent and is connected to the shorter compartment which remains permanently in the housing via a hinge and can be pivoted perpendicularly with respect to the slide direction.